Zozo Malone
''' ' Early Life Zozo Malone was born in Raini Valley, which is an eight hour drive from Danville. Her granfather died in Danville, and left his two-story penthouse to Mr. and Mrs. Malone. Present Life She moved to Danville on the longest day of the year, going to the Sci-Fi and Fantasy convention afterwards. There she met Phineas and Ferb. She lives with her parents, and her dog, Prince (who is a secret agent). Zozo also knows about Perry's secret idenity. Personality Zozo is adventurous from time to time, helping Phineas and Ferb whenever she comes to thier house. In her first episode, she shows that she likes Phineas, but after meeting Isabella and figuing out she has a crush on him, Zozo decided to let her have her way. She is a hardcore fan of Stumbleberry Finkbat, but thinks that it's silly to go to battle against Speckies. After meeting Django after the convention, she clearly states that she "will never understand nerds." Physical Appearance Zozo has brown, short hair, and her bangs usually cover one of her eyes. She is usually seen wearing a pink top, with a blue jacket over it. She wears blue pants. Relationships Phineas Flynn In the first episode she appeared in, Zozo seemed to have a crush on Phineas. After meeting Isabella, she noticed she had feelings for him, and decided to let Isabella have her way. Phineas seems to be good friends with Zozo, helping out with projects from time to time. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Zozo knows of Isabella's crush on Phineas, and sometimes tries to help her with it. Zozo serves as Isabella's closest gal pal outside of the Fireside Girls. Asa adults, Zozo and Isabella are seen being close friends with eachother, both of them being mothers. Perry the Platypus Zozo knows of Perry's secret, and loves him very much. When Perry was tranformed into a human, and she lost her memory of Perry as a platypus, she is shown to have a crush on him much like Isabella's crush on Phineas. As a platypus, Perry enjoys Zozo's company as one of the few people who knows his secret. Dr. Doofenshmirtz At the age of 13, when Perry is sick, she goes on a mission for him. After Zozo realizes Doofenshmirtz is the one that made Perry sick (by accident) she pins him to the ground, at which point he surrenders. After her mission, she and Doof got to know eachother, and Zozo says she'll visit him every week until Vanessa comes home from college. Major Monogram The major doesn't like Zozo for the facts that she knows of OWCA and states that "she could use this knowledge against us." However, she is never shown to do so. Django Brown Zozo meets Django after the conventnion, only for him to say that the only reason he ever went to war with Finkies is because some kid named Irving convinced him. After a while, they find out that they both like drawing. After the events of Across the Second Demension﻿, we find out that Django has knowledge of Perry's secret, along with Irving, Albert, and Jenny. It also appears that in the future, Django will marry Zozo and they will have twin children named Artemis and Katie. Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids